With the development of display technologies, the flexible display technology becomes one of the important trends, which can meet users' various requirements on, for example, lightweight, portable, low power consumption, outstanding image quality, flexibility and the like. In various implementing manners of the flexible display, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology attracts wide attentions because of its advantages such as self-illumination, wide angel of view, low power consumption, extremely high response speed and so on.
OLED generally includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic compound layer formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. The organic compound layer generally includes a hole injection layer, a hole transmission layer, a light-emitting layer, an electron transmission layer, and an electron injection layer. When a power source provides an applicable drive voltage, the cathode electrode will discharge electronegative electrons, and the electrons discharged by the cathode electrode is transmitted to the light-emitting layer by the electron transmission layer passing through the electron injection layer; the anode electrode discharges electropositive holes, and the electropositive holes are transmitted to the light-emitting layer by the hole transmission layer passing through the hole injection layer. Once an applicable drive voltage is applied on the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, the electropositive holes passing through the hole transmission layer and the electronegative electrons passing through the electron injection layer are transmitted to the light-emitting layer, in which they meet to form excitons, so that the light-emitting layer emits visible light.
For solving a technical problem of screen flicker caused by external electromagnet interference, generally, a shielding film is disposed on a non-display surface of the flexible display panel. The flexible display panel includes a flexible substrate, a buffer layer, a display function layer, a shielding layer, and a bonding layer. The shielding layer 12 and the bonding layer 14 are disposed on a back side of the flexible substrate. Phenomenon such as deformation, wrinkle, uneven thickness and so on, may easily happen during processing of the flexible substrate, so that a shielding effect of the shielding film may not be uniform, and thus the display effect may not be uniform. In addition, before or during the process of adhering the shielding film to the flexible substrate, foreign matters adhered to the back side of the flexible substrate, such as smudginess and particles, may remain between the flexible substrate and the shielding film after adhering, so that the shielding effect of the shielding film may not be uniform, and thus the display effect may not be uniform. Furthermore, a whole thickness of the display panel is increased caused by adhering the shielding film, which is not convenient for bending.